Tomber Amoureux
by Franny Moon
Summary: Qu'est-ce que l'amour? Quand sait-on que nous sommes amoureux? Harry et Ron vous confie le fond de leurs esprits et surtout le fond de leurs coeurs sur ce sujet délicat. Slash. Review? ça fait toujours plaisir
1. Harry

À tous ceux qui ont déjà connu l'amour, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
  
J'ai écrit ça en pensant à la personne que j'aimais. Ou à la personne que j'aime toujours... je ne sais pas trop, je suis confuse... C'est pour toi. Parce que je sais que tu as déjà été amoureux. Pas de moi, mais quand même. L'amour est l'amour, peu importe à quel point il a pu être dément, injuste et douloureux pour toi et moi. Il y a seulement toi, Harry et Ron pour me faire écrire quelque chose de si profond en ce moment.  
  
Quoi d'autre? Ah! Oui, si l'idée que du personne du même sexe puisse s'aimer vous dégoûte, ceci n'est pas vraiment pour vous... quoique vous pourriez quand même aimer... à vous de voir...  
  
J.K. Rowling est l'heureuse auteure de Harry Potter, pas moi...  
  
TOMBER AMOUREUX  
  
Quand suis-je tombé amoureux de lui? Où, comment, pourquoi, mais par dessus tout; quand?  
  
Était-ce la première fois que je l'ai vu, si authentique et innocent? Était-ce quand il m'a pour le première fois coupé le souffle avec un de ses sourires? Ou était-ce lorsqu'il a pour la première fois sacrifié son propre bonheur pour le mien?  
  
Je ne pourrais pas le dire... je souhaiterais vraiment le savoir, mais je ne pourrais jamais le dire.  
  
Je ne me suis pas simplement éveillé un matin, sachant que j'était amoureux.  
  
Non, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.  
  
L'amour ne fonctionne pas comme ça.  
  
C'est un escalier long et dangereux que tu dois prudemment apprendre à connaître et à apprivoiser. Parce que si tu le grimpe trop vite, tu pourrais perdre haleine, tu pourrais perdre l'équilibre et tu pourrais te perdre... Mais quand tu atteint le haut de l'escalier, quand tu contemple tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as surmonté, tout le temps que tu as mis, tout les sacrifices que tu as fait, toutes les larmes que tu as versées, tu sais que ça en valait la peine.  
  
Je vivais ma vie tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, en marchant dans les couloirs sombres et froids de Poudlard, j'ai sentit qu'il me manquait énormément... notre dernière rencontre me semblait soudainement trop loin. Je savais que lui, il n'était pas lui, mais il n'était pas avec moi et ce n'était pas bien. Je ne voulait qu'être à ses côtés et il n'était pas là, J'ai bien tenté de repoussé le sentiment, mais la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était son absence insupportable. Il n'était pas là! J'avais besoin qu'il soit à mes côtés, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais besoin de sa présence. Une étrange chaleur m'envahit alors.  
  
Je ne pris pas de temps pour me poser des questions. Pourquoi me manquait- il tant?  
  
J'ai continué à mener ma vie normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, en faisant mes devoir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, je réalisai avec un pincement au coeur qu'il était hors de mon champs de vision. Il était hors de mon champs de vision et je ne pouvais le supporter. Il était trop loin. Totalement hors de ma portée.  
  
Je me suis alors senti comme si plus jamais je ne le reverrais, comme si plus jamais je ne le toucherais, comme si plus jamais je pourrais l'entendre ou lui parler. Et, ahurit, je sentis ces grosses gouttes d'eau, prisonnières de mes cils. Les larmes ont envahit mon visage parce qu'il n'était pas là... parce que je ne savais pas où il était. J'étais totalement paniqué, effrayé à la seule idée de l'avoir hors de mon champs de vision. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler de tous mes membres.  
  
Je sais que ça doit paraître vraiment stupide, se sentir aussi perdu simplement parce que je ne le voyais pas, mais l'amour est comme ça. L'amour te fait te sentir perdu lorsque tu n'es pas avec la personne aimée.  
  
Et plusieurs jours plus tard, ça m'a frappé qu'il me parlait et que je ne l'écoutais pas du tout. J'étais trop préoccupé. Préoccupé à regarder ses lèvres roses bouger rapidement, formant des mots sans doutes magnifiques, parce que tous les mots sont magnifiques lorsqu'ils sortent de sa bouches. Sa bouche constamment décorée de ce sourire remplie de joie. Préoccupé à regarder ses mains tracer de grandes et gracieuses arabesques dans le vide. Essayant de matérialiser ses pensées en sculptant l'air. Essayant de me montrer son esprit avec ses mains aux longs doigts. Préoccupé à regarder ses cheveux roux danser glorieusement sur son crâne alors qu'il penche la tête d'un côté et de l'autre en parlant. Préoccupé à regarder cette délicieuse lueur briller dans ses immenses yeux bleus lorsque la lumière parvient à les atteindre. Ces yeux époustouflants, qui me font perdre le souffle, qui me font croire qu'un monde où de tels yeux existent ne peut être que parfait, ces yeux qui me font souhaiter que la vie elle-même soit de leur couleur enivrante. Un couleur si douce et exquise que je me demande parfois ce qu'elle pourrait bien avoir comme goût.  
  
Et cette nuit-là, dans mon lit, souriant à nul autre qu'à moi-même, je me suis surpris à souhaiter avoir été l'air autours de lui à ce moment-là. Je voulais sentir cette aura chaude émaner de lui. Je voulais que ses délicieuses mains me caressent comme ça. Je voulais que ses lèvres bougent sur moi.  
  
Je ne savais pourquoi je me sentais comme ça, mais je savais que toute ces pensés créaient une chaleur confortable au bas de mon ventre, créaient des étincelles d'excitation partout dans mon corps. Et Morphée a d'ailleurs eu une dure tâche avec moi ce soir-là, car je refusais catégoriquement de me livrer à d'autres bras que ceux de mon aimé.  
  
Je continuai à me lever chaque matins, mais un jour, je me suis aperçut que lorsque j'étais à ses côtés, je sentais que je portais beaucoup trop de vêtements. J'avais très chaud et cette chaleur me montait jusqu'aux joues. Mes joues qui, j'en était sûre, était loin de porter leur teinte habituellement si pâle. La sueur coulait le long de ma nuque, je me sentais nerveux, mes paumes étaient moites. Sa pure beauté me volait chacune de mes inspirations. Elle semblait d'ailleurs voler aussi mon cerveau, car je me retrouvai incapable de prononcer une seule phrase cohérente. Juste quelque syllabes bégayées, quelques rires nerveux et quelques silences pas si inconfortables. Je ne pourrais jamais être inconfortable près de lui, voilà pourquoi.  
  
C'était étrange et pourtant si naturel. C'était si naturel de sentir cette chaleur à l'intérieur de moi. C'était si naturel d'entendre les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer. C'était la seule manière de vivre et ça me plaisait.  
  
Il était ma seule raison de me lever chaque matin. Le faire sourire était ma mission de tous les jours, parce que son sourire est encore plus glorieux qu'une victoire de Quiddich.  
  
Et lorsqu'il riait, lorsque je le faisais rire, lorsque, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je réussissait à lui faire produire ne son rempli de joie et de bonheur, ma journée en était éclairée.  
  
Ma journée en était éclairée, ma nuit en était éclairée.  
  
Ma semaine en était éclairée, mon mois en était éclairé.  
  
Et toutes les nuits, dans mon lit, je resterais éveillé , entendant son rire encor et encore dans ma tête. J'essaierais d'imaginer des milliers de manière pour le faire rire encore le lendemain. Et la journée d'après.  
  
Parce que l'amour est comme ça. L'amour te ferait faire n'importe quoi juste pour entendre le rire de ta personne aimée. Même si pour cela tu dois te ridiculiser.  
  
Et à chaque fois que je ferais quelque chose de mal, je lèverais honteusement mon regard vers le sien, essayant d'y trouver son approbation, son pardon. Essayant de lire dans sa tête. Parce que mon coeur se briserait à la simple idée de le décevoir. Mes yeux crierait " Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! " si fort que je croirait qu'il pouvait les entendre. Ou les sentir, qui sait.  
  
Mais non, il me regarderait toujours doucement en souriant avec ce sourire spécial qui voulait dire " Ça va, tout va bien. Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas."  
  
Et un bonheur immense envahirait chacune de mes cellules parce que je me souviendrais alors que l'amour te fait tout pardonner. L'amour te fait voir des qualités la où il y a des défauts en l'être aimé. Et dans un coin caché de mon coeur, j'espérais que c'était ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
Dans mes rêves, mes fantaisies, c'était lui que je voyais.  
  
Quand je me sentais désespéré et perdu, c'est seulement lui que je voulais près de moi.  
  
Quand je pleurais, c'était ses bras que je voulais autours de moi, ses doux murmures que je voulais dans mes oreilles, ses mains que je voulais sur mes joues mouillées.  
  
Et lorsque je me suis éveillé une nuit et que je me suis assis dans mon lit pour avoir une bonne vision de sa forme endormie, je ne fus pas surpris de réaliser que la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était :  
  
"Je l'aime tant..."  
  
L'amour n'est pas censé te prendre par surprise. L'amour ne vient pas, ne cogne pas à la porte et ne te demande pas la permission d'entrer.  
  
L'amour trouve tranquillement son chemin dans ton coeur, rampe silencieusement jusqu'à sa destination. Tu réalises sa présence seulement lorsqu'il explose à travers tous les moindres fragments de ton corps. Quand la chaleur que tu ressentais avant seulement à l'intérieur est maintenant prête à transgresser l'autorité de ta peau pour trouver son chemin jusqu'à la personne aimée.  
  
Et cette même nuit, j'ai prudemment regardé les douces montés et descentes de sa poitrine. Juste pour être sûr qu'il respirait toujours. Pour être sure qu'il serait toujours là au moment où le matin arriverait. Pour être sure qu'il n'était pas qu'une simple apparition envoyé à moi par les anges qui peuple l'obscurité.  
  
Je me sentais particulier, je me sentais bénit. Être amoureux est un privilège. Et qui que ce soit qui décide qui tombe amoureux et qui ne tombe pas, j'avais été choisi pour éprouver ce mélange spécial d'excitation, de tendresse et de sérénité.  
  
J'étais si excité en fait, que je ne pus fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Maintenant que j'étais vraiment certain d'être amoureux, il était hors de question que je me laisse emporter par des bras étranger, par les bras de Morphée. Aucunes autres étreintes que les siennes ne me serait prodiguées. Je le regardai simplement, sachant à quel point j'étais chanceux de connaître un de ces anges qui quitte l'obscurité pour venir vivre sur terre parmi nous.  
  
Et lorsqu'il se réveilla et qu'il me regarda de ses yeux toujours imprégnés de sommeil, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas seulement mon imagination, je suis sûr qu'il m'a sourit. Un sourire qui me disait sans mots aucuns qu'il était heureux. Il était heureux que je sois la première chose qui lui était donné de voir en ce glorieux matin d'hiver.  
  
Je me suis sentit précieux toute la journée. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était à cause de son sourire, mais je me suis éventuellement sentit précieux tous les jours suivant celui-ci.  
  
L'amour te fait te sentir comme ça. L'amour te fait te sentir précieux à chaque fois que l'être aimé est près de toi, même si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent.  
  
Ça ne me dérangeait pas s'il ne pensait pas à moi de le manière que je pensais à lui, pourvu qu'il pense simplement à moi.  
  
L'amour te fais te sentir comme ça. L'amour te fait oublier ton bonheur à chaque fois que celui de la personne aimée est en question.  
  
L'amour te fait t'oublier toi-même. Il te fait t'oublier toi-même parce que toutes tes pensées sont centrées sur quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Et maintenant je suis là, assis sur la dernière marche de cet escalier. Cet escalier appelé l'amour. Regardant en bas tous ces petits et pourtant significatifs moments que j'ai passés avec lui.  
  
Et je suis en paix, parce que l'amour n'est pas censé te rendre triste ou anxieux. Quand tu es vraiment amoureux, tu n'as pas assez d'énergie pour être triste ou anxieux., parce que tu la dépenses toute à tenter de rendre l'être aimé heureux.  
  
Et je sais quelle est la dernière marche, et je n'ai pas peur. Parce que l'amour chasse tous les mauvais sentiments de ton coeur, l'amour prend toute la place. Je n'ai pas peur.  
  
Il est une partie de moi que je n'ai jamais eu. Peut-être ne le sait-il pas, mais je suis prêt à le lui apprendre.  
  
J'ai découvert tout seul sens de l'amour. Parce qu'il ne peut être enseigné. La conception de l'amour de tous et chacun est différente, parce que l'amour est sans lois et sans limites.  
  
Et quand je le lui ai finalement dit, ma propre vision de l'amour, comment je l'avait découverte à travers lui et quand j'ai partagé avec lui mes sentiments les plus précieux, sans hésitations aucune je lui ai dit :  
  
"Je t'aime toi et seulement toi, Ron."  
  
J'ai su que ce sourire certain jouant sur ses lèvres signifiait le début d'un nouvel escalier. Un escalier que nous grimperions ensemble avec sérénité, mains dans la mains, partageant de doux baisers et de folles étreintes.  
  
Et toutes mes pensées furent oubliées lorsqu'il murmura de cette voix que je me meurs d'entendre encore plus souvent :  
  
"Je t'aime toi et seulement toi, Harry"  
  
Je lui souris à mon tour, songeant qu'un jour peut-être nous nous dirons ce que nous aimons du sourire de l'autre, paresseusement mêlé l'un à l'autre près d'un feu nous réchauffant. Près d'un feu faisant briller qu'un peu plus cette lueur amoureuse dans nos yeux.  
  
Et nos sourires fondirent comme de la glace au soleil alors que nos visages se rapprochèrent. Nous ne partagerions non pas seulement nos âmes et nos coeurs, mais aussi le plus doux et tendre de tous les premiers baisers auxquels les anges de l'obscurité ont eu la chance d'assister.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Fin  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Je songe à écrire une deuxième partie où l'on pourrait voir le point de vue de Ron... Devrais-je ?? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez moi une review, ça me ferait très plaisir ^^= 


	2. Ron

Cette fanfiction n'est pas compatible avec 'L'ordre du phoenix'. Je l'ai écrite avant même de lire le cinquième tome en anglais, l'été dernier.  
  
Je crois qu'Harry est le plus profond des deux. Ron... Ron est dans mon opinion un romantique très timide. C'est mon préféré =) Alors voilà enfin le point de vu de Ron, j'espère que vous n'en serez pas trop déçu.  
  
'Falling in Love II', la version anglaise est un songfic. Après avoir longuement réfléchit, j'ai décidé de garder les paroles de la chanson contrairement à ce que je fait d'habitude lorsque je traduis des songfics parce que si je n'avais pas entendu cette chanson, je n'aurais jamais écrit de suite. Alors il y a les paroles, puis en dessous la traduction de ces paroles.  
  
'Green Eyes' appartient au groupe 'Colplay'  
  
Ron et Harry appartienne à la merveilleuse J,K, Rowling.  
  
Pour Mickael, parce que peu importe ce je raconte, l'amour, parfois ça fait mal, mais toi, tu mérites sérieusement de connaître un amour simple et paisible.  
  
TOMBER AMOUREUX II  
(Ron)  
  
===================  
  
Honey you are a rock  
  
Upon which I stand  
  
And I come here to talk  
  
I hope you understand  
  
===================  
  
Mon chéri, tu es une roche  
  
Sur laquelle je me tiens debout  
  
Et je viens ici pour parler  
  
J'espère que tu comprends  
  
=================== Je ne pourrais jamais, oh grand jamais, dire quel est le moment exact où, dans notre merveilleuse amitié, je suis devenu amoureux de Harry Potter. Pas même si il me le demandais lui-même, me suppliant avec ses adorables yeux verts. Je ne pourrais pas répondre. Je ne pourrais pas parce que je n,en ait sincèrement aucune idée. Il y a deux choses que je sais, par contre.  
  
Je sais que ce fut un long procédé qui dut commencer le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrer à bord du Poudlard Express et que ce procédé ne s'est probablement jamais arrêté. No, il ne s'est jamais arrêté, parce que hier matin, lorsque je l'ai vu, avec ses drôles de cheveux fous je suis retombé amoureux de lui. Et ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveiller, il dormait toujours. Il soupirait doucement dans son sommeil et je suis retomber amoureux de lui. Je sais aussi que lorsque je me réveillerai demain, je verrai quelque chose chez lui, qui accélérera la vitesse des battements de mon coeur, qui me coupera le souffle, qui rougira mes joue et alourdira mon estomac.... Ça commence toujours comme ça... Je sens ce poids tout au fond de mes tripes, si lourd que ça presque mal et soudainement, cette pression explose et se répand dans tout mon corps. Des milliards de petite particule papillonnantes. Voilà comment c'est, de retomber amoureux de Harry chaque matin.  
  
La seconde chose que je sais, c'est que j'ai lentement commencer à comprendre ces sensations quand papa a amené une radio Moldu à la maison pendant les vacances entre le deuxième et la troisième année de nos études à Poudlard. Fébrile, il l'avait allumé et une douce voix masculine nous avais chanté des mots que je souhaitais alors avoir écrit...  
  
===================  
  
The green eyes  
  
Yeah, The spotlight shines upon you  
  
And how could anybody  
  
Deny you  
  
===================  
  
Les yeux verts  
  
Ouais, toutes les lumières t'éclairent  
  
Et comment quiconque pourrait  
  
Te rejeter  
  
===================  
  
Ce n'est pas la cicatrice sur son front... C'est la tempête cachée dans ses yeux courageux, le mond qu'il construirait pour ceux qu'il aime.  
  
Ce n'est pas ses glorieuses victoires de Quidditch... C'est ses paupières closes lorsqu'il vole, les soins presque tendre qu'il prodigue à son balais.  
  
Ce n'est pas 'Le Survivant', 'Le-Garçon-qui-a-survécu'. C'est Harry. Le petit maigrichon qui a des cheveux indomptable et d'épaisses lunettes rondes.  
  
Ça ne me dérangerais même pas d'avoir à passer toute ma vie dans son ombre, parce que ainsi je le suivrait partout, nous serions toujours ensemble... et chaque nuits, nous ne ferions qu'un.  
  
Mais voilà ce qui est m,erveilleux chez harry, pas la célébrité, non. Mon ami, Mon Harry. Il ne me laisserait jamais être son ombre, il me ferait une place avec lui sous les phares, ou encore mieux, il se cacherait dans le noir avec moi.  
  
Et ça ne me fait rien du tout qu'il puisse parler aux serpents, ça fait un peu peur, je l'avoue, mais c'est Harry. Et ça ne me fait rien u tout que parfois sa cicatrice lui fasse mal, c'est inquiétant, je ne peux pas le nier, mais c'est Harry. Et ça ne me fait rien du tout qu'il s'évanouisse quand il voit des Détraqueurs. C'est Harry. Et ça ne me fait rien du tout qu'il me réveille la nuit parce qu'il a fait un cauchemar à propos de ses parents, de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Pronioncer-Le-Nom, ou de Cédric Diggory. Parce que c'est Harry bon sang!  
  
Mon meilleur ami. Mon premier et seul amour. Mon héro. Mon sauveur. Oh oui, parce que si il y a une chose que je sais à propos de Harry, c'est qu'un jour il va tous nous sauver.  
  
===================  
  
I came here with a load  
  
And it feels so much lighter now I met you.  
  
And honey you should know  
  
That I could never go on without you  
  
===================  
  
Je suis venu ici avec un fardeau  
  
Et il est si léger maintenant que je t'ai rencontrer  
  
Et mon chéri, tu devrais savoir  
  
Que je ne pourrais jamais continuer sans toi  
  
=================== Je suis arrivé à Poudlard, ma tête remplie de complexes d'infériorité et mon coeur rempli de jalousie. Je devais devenir grand et populaire pour être tout comme Bill. Je devais devenir brave et sportif, pour être tout comme Charlie. Je devais étudier très fort pour obtenir de bonne notes, pour être tout aussi intelligent que Percy, Je devais devenir drôle et farceur, parce que juste pour une fois ça serait bien de rire avec Fred et George plutôt que de faire rire de moi. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais faire tout cela en gardant l'innocence de Ginny... Je devais faire briller les yeux de maman, je devais rendre papa fier, pour qu'il me regarde avec ce regard reservé pour les grand jour. Ce regard qu'il a donné à Bill lorsqu'il est devenu Préfet en Chef, à Charlie lorsqu'il est devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryfondor, a Percy lorsqu'il avait reçu son badge de Préfet, aux jumeaux lorsqu'il ont appris qu'il faisait parti de l'équipe en tant que batteurs.  
  
Et par-dessus tout cela, je commençais mon études en sorcelleries avec les vieux articles de mes frères...  
  
Un vieux rat fatigué.  
  
Une vieille baguette usagé. Une baguette qu'on m'avait trouvé, qui ne m'avait pas trouvé.  
  
De vieilles robes trouées.  
  
De vieux uniformes palis, si gris que je pouvais être facilement retracé dans une foule d'étudiants.  
  
De vieux vêtement trop court, trop long, taché ou retravailler au patchwork.  
  
J'allais commencer mes études à Poudlards ma tête et mon coeur remplis de craintes de la défaite, d'insécurités et de contradictions. Mais alors j'ai rencontré Harry. Harry et ses vêtements de moldus beaucoup trop grands. I Ses yeux brillaient tellement. Il était si excité, même s'il avait un peu peur lui aussi. Il voulait savoir tout ce que je savais. Lui, Harry Potter, me traitas comme un égal. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fred&George furent instantanément oubliés. J'avais maintenant une mission beaucoup plus important. Je devais essayer de garder son amitié, Cette mission-là n'était lourde à porter. Elle ne me donnait pas de maux de tête. Non, elle était merveilleuse, mais je sus dès le premier jour, lorsqu'il me choisi moi (MOI!!!) plutôt que Malfoy, que ma tâche serait plutôt facile et plutôt courte.  
  
Je sus dès ce jour que je ferais n'importe quel sacrifice, je supporterais n'importe quelle douleur pour son bien-être. Parce que je sentait qu'i lavait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de lui.  
  
Maintenant que j'y repense, j'aurais dû le voir tout de suite, lorsque j'ai envoyé mon premier hibou à la maison... Ce n'était que « Harry si » et « Harry ça »...  
  
===================  
  
Green eyes  
  
Honey you are the sea  
  
Upon which I float  
  
And I came here to talk  
  
I think you should know  
  
===================  
  
Les Yeux verts  
  
Mon chéri, tu es la mer  
  
Sur laquelle je flotte  
  
Et je suis venu ici pour parler  
  
Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu le saches  
  
===================  
  
Et n'allez surtout pas penser que ce n'est que ses yeux, non... c'est tout les émotions qui y vivent... c'est la manière qu'il a de me regarder... comment on peut lire son coeur dans leur profondeur... C'est à quel point il est fier de dire qu'il a les même que sa mère... comment ils brillent lorsqu'il me regard avec complicité au-dessus d'une planche d'échec. Une planche d'échec où ses pions se plaigne qu'il va encore perdre s'il ne se concentre pas plus fort. Et je sais que ça ne lui fait pas un pli de perdre. Il me l'a dit un jour... il me l'a dit que ça ne lui faisait pas un pli de perdre une partie d'échec à celui qui s'est sacrifié pour lui sur une planche d'échec, il y a de cela tant déjà quelques années.  
  
Ces choses à propos de ses yeux et... oh... tant d'autres qui apparurent lorsque j'arrêtai de les lister attentivement dans ma tête... qui me font totalement et désespérément chavirer lorsqu'il les tourne vers moi assez longtemps pour que je m'y perde.  
  
Ouip... et 'Chavirer' n'est pas qu'une expression dans mon cas... Je me souviens souvent avec un sourire des cris qu'Hermione a poussés la première fois que le regard incroyable d'Harry m'a fait tomber à genoux. Je me souviens souvient avec un sourire secret que pendant qu'elle me grondait je me disais que si un jour je me perdait dans la jungle des yeux de Harry, je préfèrerait ne pas retrouver mon chemin.  
  
Et voilà... je l'ai encore fait... J'ai encore réussit à rassembler un tas des pires clichés en songeant aux yeux de Harry... Mais est-ce ma faute si ils sont si magnifiques? Est-ce ma faute si je ne puis leur résister? Pas que je voudrais un jour leur résister, si vous tenez a le savoir...  
  
Je crois que cette habitude que j'avais de m'effondrer un peu partout à chaque qu'il me regarder un peu trop intensément fut mon premier pas vers lui...  
  
Et c'est là que ça m'est clairement apparut. Ce n'était pas que ses yeux ou son regard... car on ne sait rien d'Harry au premier regard...  
  
===================  
  
The green eyes  
  
You're the one that I wanted to find  
  
And anyone who tried to deny you  
  
Must be out of their mind  
  
===================  
  
Les yeux verts  
  
Tu es celui que je voulais trouver  
  
Et tous ceux qui t'ont jamais rejeté  
  
Doivent être complètement fou  
  
===================  
  
L'amour est une étrange et folle petite chose. Il coule dans votre sang, graduellement, malicieusement. Il fait son chemin dans votre système, se faufile et rampe silencieusement vers sa cible. Votre Coeur. Comme un poison qui fait effet particulièrement lentement. Et quel poison qu'est l'amour! Une fois infecté, il n'y a pas moyen de vous en débarrasser... mais il est trop tard, car vous ne voulez déjà même plus vous en débarrasser lorsque vous réaliser enfin qu'il est là.  
  
Et jusqu'à ce que j'entendes cette mélodie Moldu bizarre, cette chanson qui me rappela Harry si vivement, je n'avais jamais su ce qu'était l'amour. Bien sûr, j'aimais maman... et Ginny aussi... et bon...j'imagine que j'aimais chaque membre de mon énorme famille. Mais...  
  
Je ne m'attendais jamais à ce que mon Coeur batte si vite que ça en faisait mal. Je ne pensais jamais qu'un simple sourire pourrait me faire me sentir si bien. Je ne m'imaginais jamais qu'un jour j ressentirais le besoin urgent de caresser sa peau douce comme le satin.  
  
Oh oui, il y avait encore tant de choses que je n'avais pas prévues...  
  
Comment étais-je sensé expliquer les larmes de joue dans mes yeux quand il partageait sa joie immense, étouffante, avec moi après avoir gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Son sourire plus grand que je le croyais possible, ses yeux plus brillants que les étoiles.  
  
Comment étais-je sensé considérer ce sourire béat étendu sur mon visage chaque fois qu'il riait. Si heureux que pour une fois, mon meilleur ami pouvait oublier que 'Les Méchants' était constamment à ses trousses.  
  
Comment étais-je sensé supporter les tremblement de terreur involontaires qui me parcouraient chaque fois qu'il était hors de ma vue.  
  
===================  
  
Because I came here with a load  
  
and it feels so much lighter  
  
Now since I met you  
  
And honey you should know  
  
That I could never go on without you  
  
Green eyes  
  
===================  
  
Parce que je suis venu ici avec un fardeau  
  
Et il est si léger depuis que je t'ai rencontré  
  
Et mon chéri, tu devrais savoir  
  
Que je ne pourrais jamais continuer sans toi  
  
===================  
  
Être simplement donné l'habilité de ressentir des sentiments si fort pour une personne si pure était assez pour moi, c'était le sommet du bonheur.  
  
Mais le meilleur était encore à venir.  
  
Je réalisai que l'émotion dans mes yeux se reflétait dans les siens. Je réalisai que nous passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble, tentant de toujours être le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre, parce que c'était maintenant évident, aucun de nous deux ne pouvait supporter l'absence de l'autre. Je réalisai que c'était parfaitement naturel de tendre ma main pour l'enrober autours de la sienne, c'était naturel qu'il la serre en retour,  
  
Alors, lorsqu'un matin, plutôt que de me saluer avec son habituel « S'lut » endormi, il me dit « J'aime toi et seulement toi, Ron » , je ne fut pas du tout surpris.  
  
Et plutôt que de lui répondre mon habituel "B'matin, Har." Je lui répondit « Je t'aime toi et seulement toi, Harry. »  
  
Et depuis ce jour, jamais plus on ne se dit « S'lut » et « B'matin ». Chaque jour on se saluait maintenant avec ces mots délicieux. Parce que même par un pluvieux lundi matin où nous avons comme premier cour double potion avec les Sepentards, la douce voix de harry lorsqu'il me dit « Je t'aime » , réussit toujours à me faire sourire.  
  
===================  
  
Green eyes  
  
Oh oh oh oh  
  
Oh oh oh oh  
  
Honey you are a rock  
  
Upon which I stand  
  
And I come here to talk  
  
I hope you understand  
  
===================  
  
Les Yeux Verts  
  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
  
Oh Oh Oh Oh  
  
Mon chéri, tu es une roche  
  
Sur laquelle je me tiens debout  
  
Et je viens ici pour parler  
  
J'espère que tu comprends  
  
===================  
  
Voilà! J'espère que la partie de ron et la partie de Harry n'était pas trop semblables. J'ai pour ma part ressentit des sentiment très différent en les écrivant. Mais bon, l'amour pour moi c'est ça, j'imagine qu'il y a pas 56 moyen de le décrire =) Si vous me laissez un review je me sentirais très, très privilégiée. Dites-moi ce que vous penser, allez, c'est pas très long et ça fait chaud au coeur. . 


End file.
